Debat
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Sepertinya semua ucapan yang terlontar bukan lagi sebuah sarkasme belaka. Warning: Guren x Ferid, Hint shounen-ai, dan OOC.


**Debat**

" **Sarkasme? Kurasa bukan."**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Guren x Ferid**

 **Warning : Hint** _ **shounen-ai**_ **, dan Kemungkinan karakter OOC.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **Owari no Seraph**_ **milik Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk memenuhi rasa lapar akan asupan—yang sulit didapat.'**

 **Masih ingin membaca?**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Keadaan perang tengah memanas, suara pedang yang saling beradu terdengar nyaring di telinga, ledakan bom dan tembakan peluru juga ikut meramaikan suasana. Begitu kacau, begitu porak-poranda. Banyak korban berjatuhan—entah itu dari pihak kawan maupun lawan. Darah segar melumuri beton-beton jalan yang semula kering. Bau anyir menusuk indra penciuman.

Sunguh ironis, sungguh tragis.

Tak jauh dari sana, tampak dua orang pemuda berbeda ras tengah berdiri berhadapan. Mata mereka saling pandang, dan tangan sigap memegang senjata mereka masing-masing. Guren dan Ferid—yang satu berasal dari ras manusia dan yang lainnya berasal dari ras vampire. Masing-masing saling menganggap yang berbeda ras adalah musuh—mereka mencoba saling membunuh.

"Jadi kau vampire bangsawan hm?"

Guren dengan tatapan meremehkan mencoba memancing amarah lawannya. Ya—Guren memang selalu seperti itu. Lihat saja, seringaian sinis terhias di bibirnya.

"Benar sekali."

Dibalas—Ferid membalas dengan senyuman manis penuh beribu makna. Nada suara sengaja dia mainkan, membuat kesan seakan tengah mengejek lawannya. Sepertinya Ferid tak mau kalah dengan tingkah yang diberikan oleh Guren barusan.

Guren mendengus sebal.

"Aku tidak tau kalau suara vampire bisa semerdu itu."

Sakarme meluncur indah dari mulutnya, Guren juga selalu pintar mencari kata kiasan. Tangan sesekali menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, seakan memberi kesan keren pada dirinya.

Kini giliran Ferid yang mendengus sebal.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, kau juga memiliki suara bas yang memikat."

Senyum, Ferid berusaha tak memperdulikan ucapan Guren padanya. Jika Guren berkata sarkasme, Ferid pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Hei—Ferid juga pandai dalam merangkai kata.

"Aku juga baru tau kalau ada vampire semanis dirimu."

Oke—entah mengapa daripada sarkasme, sekarang malah lebih terdengar seperti sebuah gombalan. Mungkin hanya perasaan saja. Ya, mana mungkin Guren menjadi seorang penggombal. Ferid sendiri sempat berkedip lucu, kemudian kembali fokus memutar otak untuk membalas ucapan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Menurutku kau juga manusia yang tampan. Aku sempat terpesona."

Err—sepertinya ada yang aneh. Lihat saja, Guren sempat menatap tak berkedip ke arah Ferid yang tengah 'memujinya'. Berdehem pelan, Guren berusaha menenangkan pikiran. Dengan senyuman yang dibuat sekeren mungkin Guren kembali membalas.

"Senyumanmu menggetarkan hatiku."

Eh?

"Senyumanmu juga membuatku terlena."

Teman-teman kalian sehat'kan—loh kok malah saling mendekat begitu?

"Matamu begitu indah—aku tak bosan menatapnya."

Hei—kenapa kalian berdiri berhadapan—dengan jarak begitu dekat—begini? Dan Guren—tanganmu kenapa bisa ada di pinggang Ferid?

"Pfft—kau penggombal yang hebat tuan. Aku kalah."

Fe-Ferid dia lawanmu—kok malah menempel begitu? Kemana niat membunuhmu tadi—cepat sekali menguap. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini? Kenapa tak ada pertumpahan darah—kenapa malah suasana berbunga yang muncul di sekitar mereka berdua? Err—Ini sungguh—

"Senang rasanya menerima pujianmu tuan vampire—yang manis."

—Aneh.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain...

"WOIII _BAKA_ -GUREN KENAPA KAU MALAH **MESRA-MESRAAN** DENGAN DIA?!"

Teriakan Hyakuya Yuichiro menggema—seakan gerah melihat pemandangan di depannya.

.

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

Salam kenal, Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom ini ^ ^)/

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows* Dan maaf lagi karena karakternya saya buat OOC *bows lagi*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri ' ')/


End file.
